


Fisgado

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Series: Caixinha de natal [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele odiava todas aquelas pessoas, ele odiava aquelas máscaras, o moralismo, o bom comportamento e odiava que tentassem casá-lo para o bem da empresa por isso... Por isso ele não se importava de magoar qualquer menina "inocente" que fosse posta no seu caminho, mas havia uma pessoa que ele nunca conseguiria magoar, um homem de feições doces e longos cabelos de um loiro escuro... Porque até um idiota podia se tornar um romântico com a pessoa certa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisgado

**Author's Note:**

> Amadeus nao me pertence, assim como seu primo e Charlotte aqui mencionados, todos sao criação de Ana Amélia Drummond.
> 
> Obs: Wallace é um personagem de rpg e a fic a seguir conta de forma resumida o que acontecia na cabeça desse moreno durante e antes dos acontecimentos do rpg com Ana Amélia
> 
> Para você minha fofa, e perdoe a demora!

Era um perfeito cavalheiro. Na verdade, estava um perfeito cavaleiro, porque de cavalheiro não tinha nada, na verdade era o que se chamava de cretino, desavergonhado, diriam as velhas, mas ele não se importava. Não se importava com pessoas de quem não gostava, menos ainda com pessoas que desprezava, e de certo ele desprezava aquelas velhas fofoqueiras protetoras dos “bons costumes”.  
  
Do mesmo jeito que desprezava as crias delas que eram as “cópias” dessas senhoras. Sorriu, cínico. Cópias até que suas saias fossem levantadas, nem uma prostituta era tão libertina quando isso acontecia.   
  
Odiava isso, odiava essa falsidade. Ele era sincero, então queria sinceridade, mesmo que suas palavras machucassem, mesmo que sua língua já tivesse lhe garantido o ódio da maioria de sua família e que, se sua mãe fosse viva lhe lavaria a boca com sabão.   
  
Mas ela não era, e o pai? Riu, por que respeitaria apenas mais um deles? Era igualzinho a si, tão canalha, tão cretino quanto ele mesmo era, mas Wallace não usava uma máscara de bom moço.   
  
\- Tente controlar isso que você chama de boca, pelo menos uma vez! Nunca vai conseguir um casamento desse jeito!   
  
\- Mesmo? Oh, que tragédia, pai, talvez eu também deva começar ir à Igreja aos domingos para evitar que isso aconteça. – O sarcasmo pingava em suas palavras e ele riu, mesmo depois do tapa do pai, ele riu, segurando seu pulso, apertando. Os olhares de raiva se chocaram, mas o do mais velho vacilou perante a dor. Aquele desgraçado... Aquele desgraçado ia quebrar seu pulso!   
  
Mas soltou-o e colocou um sorriso no rosto.   
  
\- Não se preocupe, papai. Serei encantador como sempre. – E o pai saiu bufando à sua frente, porque, claro, ele sabia o quão era encantador.   
  
Quando chegou à sala lá estavam eles. A moça envergonhada que fora obrigado a aguentar durante aqueles dias, aquelas festas, o rostinho bonitinho, o vestido ajeitadinho, o sorrisinho... O sorrisinho que se tornou totalmente desavergonhado quando a levou para um quarto e ergueu sua saia, não que qualquer um soubesse além deles. Os pais da menina também estavam ali, a mulher não era uma velha, mas já não era jovem como a filha e parecia ser tão hipócrita quanto. Ora, só podia ser, estava criando fama entre as famílias nobres, uma péssima fama por assim dizer, e ela ainda queria empurrar a menina para si, mesmo que não se fingisse de bom menino nem perto dela.   
  
“Se pudesse vender a filha como meretriz, ela faria... Talvez faça se algum dia descobrir o que fizemos.”   
  
Riu de leve consigo mesmo, ajeitando a gravata pela última vez e encarando o pai da menina. Com certeza ele não gostava de si, mas a mulher mandava na filha e ela queria porque queria que ele a desposasse... Chegou tarde. Não disse nada ao olhar para o pai que ainda o observava severamente. Esperava-se que em pouco tempo pedisse a menina em casamento, hoje seria uma noite de festa, mais uma festa chata, dessa vez com os três pais juntos, já que o convite era familiar.   
  
Ou era isso que eles planejavam, estava na hora de desfazer a farsa. Cumprimentaram-se, mas assim que estavam para sair, parou, sorrindo sacana... O sorriso que faria o pai lhe esmurrar dessa vez se estivessem sozinhos. Lia nos olhos dele: Não ouse fazer isso.   
  
É... Ele não era bom com ordens.   
  
\- Agora lamento senhores, mas terei de deixa-los. Vocês e suas insípidas damas. – O rosto do pai se contraía em fúria. É, velho, de novo. – Passem a noite em sua festa e não voltem mais aqui. – Aproximou-se da menina chocada. – É bela, querida, mas é mais sem graça que o papel de parede dessa sala, e tem menos peitos do que eu, se eu quisesse isso, procuraria um homem, agora, se me dão licença. – E saiu, antes que o pai da moça tivesse a chance de estrangulá-lo. Entrou na carruagem que lhe esperava e saiu em direção aos bairros mais... Controversos. Bebida, mulheres, e uma noite fora de casa para o velho se acalmar.   
  
Basicamente era seu passatempo fazer esse tipo de cena, quando mais novo não entrava no jogo do pai, mas quando ele decidiu atormentá-lo caso não fizesse suas vontades, tinha decidido que seria uma via de mão dupla. E a única forma de escapar de um casamento com o pai em seu ouvido era escolher uma noite e ser o mais perfeito idiota com a futura noiva e seus pais.   
  
Tá, não era a única forma, mas era a mais divertida.   
  
A verdade era que ele não gostava de pessoas, principalmente de mulheres, suas máscaras e toda essa obediência moral que elas carregavam junto de si, se já se irritava só de olhar uma pessoa dessas, imagina passar a vida inteira preso a ela! Nunca achara uma pessoa que não lhe irritasse minimamente, até os descontentes com a sociedade eram pedantes demais para si.   
  
Até vê-lo. Os cabelos loiros, a face delicada, bela, entediada. Se não fossem suas roupas o confundiria com uma mulher, suas roupas e sua carinha desgostosa, tinha sido por isso que ele se aproximara, que ele o levara até o jardim.   
  
E então aquele intrometido do primo dele apareceu. Seu nome? Nem lembrava, não se importava, mas lhe irritou o jeito como ele achava que podia controla-lo como quem controla uma dama, a bem da verdade a única coisa sobre ele que se lembrava era que queria desesperadamente dar um soco naquele nariz empinado.   
  
Mas ele se fora e levara o seu loiro com ele. Bom, não importava... Tinha um convite para ir à casa dele, e era a primeira coisa que faria no dia seguinte! Ir á casa de Amadeus.   
  
Amadeus.   
  
O nome era tão suave em seus lábios, tão doce, tão bonito. Como seu dono. Com aquela dose de sarcasmo e amargura, ele ainda conseguia sorrir de maneira tão bela e seus olhos...   
  
Ah droga! Por que não conseguia tirar aqueles lindos olhos da cabeça?!   
  
Foram os mesmos olhos que ele viu naquela menina, aquela menina irritante, falsa, moralista, que lhe dissera que não podia ver seu irmão. Charlotte. Como até o nome de uma pessoa pode ser algo tão... Asqueroso? Ou talvez fosse só o fato de liga-lo àquela menina nojenta. Como Amadeus aguentava aquilo ele nunca saberia! Já teria se enforcado se fosse ele... Ou enforcado ela, parecia uma ideia muito melhor. Balançou a cabeça, não podia ficar se imaginando enforcando a loira quando agora estava com a ruiva. Mais uma menina bonita de uma família influente, com pais gananciosos... Mais um cômodo silencioso, uma sala trancada dessa vez, se livrava do maldito tecido por cima do corpo dela, caramba nem pra sexo aquelas roupas serviam!   
  
Ouvia a voz tímida, mas a sentia estremecer aos toques e quando finalmente se livrou daquela maldita roupa e a olhou no rosto. Afastou-se de um pulo. Os cabelos ruivos se transformaram em loiro escuro e o rosto feminino se modificou, não que tivesse ficado muito masculino, mas ganhou uma bela cicatriz, fina, na base da nariz até a orelha direita, aquele era...   
  
\- Amadeus.   
  
\- O que? – A menina perguntou confusa, mas ele não deu explicação. Correu para a porta destrancando-a e deixando a menina perdida e envergonhada na sala.   
  
Trancou o banheiro, encostando-se na parede, passando as mãos pelo rosto, frustrado, não podia nem fazer seus joguinhos sem pensar no outro?! Bom, pelo menos achava que a moça não seria louca de insistir em um casamento com ele agora.   
  
E assim foi com cada uma que aparecia, sua fama estava até parecendo menos pior! Ele já não conseguia brincar mais e aos poucos, por mais que continuasse a ofender e sua língua continuasse solta, já não dava tanta atenção a isso, apesar de que... Agora estava com ainda mais medo de que o pai o empurrasse para um casamento do qual não conseguisse sair!   
  
Xxxxx Uma loirinha, uma bela loirinha, mas ele revirava os olhos, mais uma não! Fez toda a cena como tinha se acostumado a fazer ultimamente, na frente de todos, assim que se conheciam, e a menina começou a chorar. Não teria dado importância... Se seu vestido cor de rosa não tivesse se transformado em um conjunto de calça e camisa e se no cinto ele não carregasse um florete.   
  
Ele... Ele tinha feito Amadeus chorar! Não, não, não! Não podia ser.   
  
\- Amadeus!   
  
E o loiro o afastara, correndo, fugindo de si.   
  
\- Amadeus, não! Eu... Eu não quis... É claro que eu... Claro que eu me caso com você! Amadeus!   
  
Xxxx  
  
\- Amadeus!   
  
Acordou, suando frio. Amadeus... Droga sonhara com Amadeus?!   
  
Foi para o banheiro lavar o rosto. Sonhara que Amadeus era sua... Seu prometido... Mas que droga de sonho era aquele?!   
  
\- Raios!   
  
E o pior... “Claro que eu me caso com você!”   
  
Olhou-se no espelho. Casaria com ele? Casaria. De bom grado, o tomaria em seus braços, afastaria aquele primo que o vigiava como louco e o beijaria e...   
  
Deus, tinha enlouquecido.   
  
Como se Amadeus fosse querer um cafajeste como... Ah, do que estava falando? Como se Amadeus quisesse um **homem** como companheiro! Por mais que... Bom ele também não gostava daquelas mulheres... Será... Negou com a cabeça, estava forçando as coisas, quem aceitaria um casamento de dois homens?!   
  
Riu, riu insanamente, estava enlouquecendo para ter essas ideia, ou talvez o pai estivesse certo, já era louco.   
  
Além disso, como podia querer para alguém doce como Amadeus que ele ficasse com um filho da mãe que era? Não, o loiro não merecia aquilo.   
  
Mas se achava que ele não merecia por que não ia embora? Por que estava sempre com ele, rindo, brincando, fazendo piada com aquela irmã irritante e vendo-o sorrir? Porque vêe-lo sorrir era bonito, por mais que não pudesse beijar aqueles lindos lábios curvados.   
  
Foi por querer vê-lo sorrir que teimou em permanecer perto dele, sendo essa teimosia que lhe fez conhecê-lo, descobrindo coisas que nunca imaginaria, como a família dele ser composta por loucos e sobre _aquele_ segredo.   
  
E por mais louco que fosse, fora por causa daquele segredo que conseguira se aproximar ainda mais dele e finalmente ter a coragem de roubar seus lábios, sentir sua maciez, seu gosto. Se perder neles.   
  
Também fora por causa daquele segredo que conseguira tirá-lo dali sem que ninguém os estranhasse tanto e finalmente, longe de todos os conhecidos, eles podiam assumir aquilo que realmente eram.   
  
Mas o moreno ainda não estava satisfeito, não com a farsa que fora tudo. Talvez eles nunca pudessem se casar de verdade, fosse algo muito à frente de seu tempo, mas ao menos ele queria fazer com que parecesse direito.   
  
Alguns anos atrás ele chamaria de louco quem lhe dissesse que um dia pediria alguém em casamento, mas era exatamente o que fazia. Tivera até o atrevimento de “roubar” o anel do parceiro só para fazer tudo direito, por mais que tivesse que se conter para não rir enquanto ele procurava feito louco, mas se recusava a contar o que tinha perdido, como se não soubesse o que era.   
  
Finalmente conseguira tirá-lo de casa com ajuda de alguns amigos e quando ele voltasse só haveria iluminação na cozinha. Iluminação apenas a velas e um jantar preparado para ele.   
  
\- Wallace, o que você está fazendo?   
  
\- Ora, não posso ser romântico com meu esposo?   
  
E logo após o jantar o moreno se levantou, polidamente, o sorriso do loiro era divertido, como se esperasse que ele fosse aprontar alguma, só não esperava que ele fosse se ajoelhar diante de si.   
  
\- Amadeus... Você gostaria... De se casar comigo? Do jeito certo?   
  
O rosto do loiro passou por muitas transformações, de surpreso passou a incrédulo, o moreno juraria que ele estava prestes a se beliscar para ver se escapava de um sonho, ou pesadelo, tremeu diante da possibilidade. Mas num segundo o rosto marcado pela cicatriz se iluminou de alegria e aquilo aqueceu seu peito.   
  
Se tivessem lhe dito que entraria em uma Igreja voluntariamente para se casar, ele teria rido. Agora se tivessem lhe dito que ele faria isso duas vezes seguidas, e que ele mesmo faria o pedido, com direito a jantar romântico e à caixinha de aliança enquanto se ajoelhava... Ele mandaria internar o coitado.   
  
Mas dentro da própria casa, na cerimonia arranjada pelos amigos, em frente ao “padre” ele só conseguia pensar que, com Amadeus, ele poderia se casar cem vezes e nunca se cansaria, porque o único que dera um jeito em toda a sua canalhice, o único que nunca seria maltratado ou magoado por si, era o loiro possuidor daqueles lindos olhos.   
  
\- Wallace, aceita Amadeus como seu legítimo esposo?   
  
\- Aceito.   
  
\- Amadeus, aceita esse sem vergo... Wallace como seu legítimo esposo?   
  
\- Aceito. – Ele disse, rindo divertido, o riso mais belo que alguém podia dar.   
  
\- Então os declaro marido e esposo.   
  
E daquela vez, ele não precisou de permissão para beijar o noivo.   
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> O segredo aqui mencionado pertence à história da Ana, por isso não foi nem será revelado a não ser por ela.


End file.
